


I Dated A Robot

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like the frakking rabbit from that battery commercial."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dated A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-2.04  
> A/N: Originally written for [**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/) the Second. Title from the _Futurama_ episode; the prompt was "energizer bunny".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

Kara collapses on Sam's broad sweaty chest, panting hard, her insides still clutching around his cock. He groans and kisses her sloppily, half his mouth on her mouth and half on her cheek.

"Oh, frak me," she says into that tasty hollow in his throat.

"You're insatiable," he says with a low chuckle, thrusting his hips up.

"Zeus' swinging cock," she swears, grinding down against him. She can't stop herself when he touches her; she's trembling from her last orgasm and she still wants him. "You're like the frakking rabbit from that battery commercial. You never stop."

"Maybe I'm a Cylon," he teases, sliding his hand down over her ass.

"Yeah, like a mechanical man could satisfy me," she scoffs, dragging his hand up to cup her breast.

"I dunno," he says, "I'm not sure anyone else could."

"You manage," she says, with her best wicked grin, pushing his shoulders back into the bed and levering herself down until he's so deep in her she can't help her head tipping back. "Oh, gods, mmm. It's like you never get soft. You got special settings or what? Overdrive?"

"Built up my stamina," he grunts, "jacked off a lot in high school, waiting for you to come along."

She rewards him with a kiss. "I'm here now. Better take advantage of it."

"Oh, I will," he says, tossing her that smile she's falling for, and thrusts hard so that they roll over and he has her pinned, giggling like she hasn't since the worlds ended.


End file.
